Recently, to improve performance of various safety devices such as a seat belt and an air bag, operations of the safety devices have been controlled in accordance with a weight of a passenger sitting on a vehicle seat in some cases. In the conventional passenger's weight measurement device for measuring a weight of a seated passenger, a load sensor is disposed between a vehicle floor and the seat cushion (For example, refer to Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).                Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Document 10-297334        Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Document 11-304579        